Nina Antock
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v495/DashPrime/Regios/nina.jpg 'Appearance' Nina sports short, spiky blonde hair, with a cowlick standing upwards and has blue eyes. She wears the traditional blue and white Military Arts' top, a cream shirt beneath and red tie, along with a short, white skirt. She also wears black tights, black boots and fingerless black gloves. She wears the black combat uniform when in combat with her platoon. 'History' It was revealed in the manga that Nina was the heiress of the royal family of Sheniebel, a city she grew up in. She had a Panda plush doll named Mitesha, which she received from her great-grandfather as a child. It is important to her and she couldn't sleep without it. When Nina was a child, she had attempted to protect an Electronic Fairy from a Hunter and was knocked down a hole and left on the verge of death. However, the Electronic Fairy sacrificed herself to save Nina by sharing its life force. From that day on, in order to protect the Electronic Fairy, which is the city and its existence itself, she is determined to become strong. Coming from a family of martial arts, she was educated in the arts at an early age and wanted to venture into the outside world. Despite objections from her parents, she left home and enrolled into the academic city. She entered Platoon14 in her first year and left during her second to form her own platoon, so as to protect the city and to become stronger. After defeating the monsterous poluttant beast and having 2.5 electronic fairies living in her body Nina nearly died. Her life force was sustained by Zuellni but she was in a state of suspension for 10 years within the core of Academic city Zuellni. She has recently awakened and is getting used to her enhanced powers as a student once more. 'Biography' Nina wes the leader/captain of the 17th Platoon and forcibly recruits Layfon into her platoon at the start of the anime series. Her dedication caused her to get angry a lot in the first part of the series, especially when one of her squad members are late. Since she depends on herself for her livelihood and expenses, she takes on a part-time job to support herself. Originally she relied too heavily on Layfon to win matches, causing a loss with another platoon. Since then, she snuck out to the edge of the barrier to practice her kei release on the shields. This combined with her standard training, practice, matches, and work caused her to overuse her kei and to faint. It is also hinted through the anime that Nina has mild romantic feelings about Layfon. Her DITEs are a pair of singlesticks, labelled as "iron whips" in the novels, made from black DITE. Nina has promised to protect Zuellni, and thus felt that losing any battle is not an option. This causes her to over-exert herself time and time again. Still, her commitment has earned the respect of her team members. After Zuellni goes berserk, Nina goes to find Zuellni as per Layfon's request. Then she encounters the Haikizoku, who reacts to her will to protect the city and possesses her. Nina wakes up to find herself teleported to the city Myath. There, she meets and becomes friends with Leerin Marfes and also encounters the Masked Wolf troops from before. Soon afterwards, the Haikizoku resurfaces, and Myath instructs Leerin on how to save Nina. As a result, Nina reappears in the middle of a desert and is picked up by Layfon. Upon returning to Zuellni, Nina is unable to confess her situation to her friends, but Layfon believed in her regardless. Not long after, the Haikizoku forces Nina to go outside and dons her with a mask. The 17th Platoon deploys in order to find her, with Layfon finding her first. Nina attacks Layfon under the Haikizoku's influence but is defeated after Layfon pulls off her mask. Following this battle, Layfon leaves her with the rest of the 17th Platoon to combat the Pollutant Beast. Unfortunately, Savaris makes his move and kidnaps Nina. To force the Haikizoku out, he planned to torture her and even kill her until Layfon came to her rescue. Nina has hard time with her team, in the novel she stated about the trouble with Felli, Sharnid and Layfon was their morale. Category:PCs and NPCs